A Tradition Honored
by BuriedMisery
Summary: Eragon and Saphira have been gone from Alagaesia for 200 years. Eragon and Arya have hardly talked. But Eragon feels it is time to visit Ellesmera for the Agaetí Blödhren. Will the love between Eragon and Arya thrive? And an ancient evil awakens, one older than time itself. Can Eragon save Alagaesia before it is plunged into darkness? ExA, Rated T. Please Review!
1. Decisions

**Decisions**

The reign of kings must all come to an end. A mere two hundred years had passed since Eragon had killed the evil king Galbatroix. As Eragon walked along through the ancient forest, he came upon the great cliffs that over looked the vast ocean. Upon the cliffs he observed the partner of his heart and mind. He gazed upon the great blue dragon as she watched the sunrise. It reminded the man of when she hatched and the first morning when she watched the sun rise from his window sill in his room. Back when he was nothing but a mere farm boy.

"The sands of time ravage about us Saphira. Roran & Katrina. Nasuada & Orrin. Not to mention countless others that helped us on our path. Yet we remain untouched."

"_Yes little one they do. Although the sands of time may take those that we hold dear to us, it allows us and the new riders to help future generations and Alegaesia. Look at how many new dragon riders we have trained! Four and Twenty. Not to mention the wild dragons that have hatched. We have accomplished much little one." _

"Aye Saphria, you speak naught but truth. But I can not help but notice. Two Hundred years since we have lost seen eachother. Eighty since we last spoke. She is the only one to have ever held my heart and she still does. I can't help but wonder if she still feels the same way" he said with a hint of sadness upon his voice. "Never has she come to visit us and the new riders. She has neglected her duty as Shur'tugal and resides upon her throne."

Saphira was astonished by the bitterness that resided in her riders voice.

_"Eragon! You know as much as I do how much it would pain her and you to leave eachother again. You forget about my feelings for which I have for Firnen. I miss him dearly." _

A sudden thought came across Eragon.

"Saphira? I think we should return to Alegaesia for the Agaetí Blödhren. I think we should bring Nahein and Banez. They have never been to Ellesméra for the Agaetí Blödhren and as our second in command, they should witness it."

_" Yes little one. I agree. I have a burning desire to see Firnen once again and to return to our home land. I miss it dearly."_

"As do I Saphira. Come let us find Mahein an Banez."

Eragon took one last gaze at the sun that rose over the vast blue ocean. He remembered his travels with Brom and when he asked Brom about what the ocean was really like on their way to Teirm. Brom described it with accuracy and Eragon now understood the Elves love for the sea. As Saphira took off, he could see the Wild Mountains to the far east where the six and thirty whild dragons resided. To his North West of the his Island, the great city of Dragon Hold resided at the base of the Lonely Mountain that stood in the middle of the Island. When Eragon and his original elven companions first landed on the Island a mere two hundred years ago, he named it Hartke Island or Hope Island. The hopes of the dragons and dragon riders all resided here. Hartke Island was roughly three times the size of Vroengard and a weeks journey from Alegaesia. All through the Island, a vast forest covered the entire expanse except Yadin Lake that sat between the Lonely Mountain and the Wild Mountains. Yadin Lake was bigger than Leona Lake and had a small Island in the middle where the dragons would go to mate.

Dragonhold was a vast city, full of Elven, Human, Dwarf and Urgal riders alike. All living in harmony together. Giant stone buildings with holes big enough for dragons larger than even Saphira (who was now larger than Glader was) in anticipation for the size the dragons would grow. At the North end of the city, the great Dagon Hall sat. Where all the riders would have annual festivities and would have great councils when the nead arose. There, the Eldunari where kept secret with the remaining dragon eggs. Only the elder riders and the original elven companions knew off the Eldunari. But Eragon did not live in Dragon Hold. He and Saphira perfered to live on the bluffs in a large house sung into one of the ancient oak tree's on the Island.

As they landed in Dragon Hall, Eragon saw Mahein talking with one of the younger riders still in training. Mahein was a respectful elf. With a very private attitude about him and pitch black hair that he kept tied in a pony tail. But when it came to sword play, few could match him with a blade. His dragon Banez, a great purple dragon and was very out going. His personality was the complete opposite of Mahein but they seemed to balance each other out. Mahein and Banez where the first Dragon and Rider to come under Eragons teachings.

"Mahein, I have something to ask of you"

"Yes Ebrithil?"

"How would you and Banez like to come with Saphira and myself to Ellesméra for the Agaetí Blödhren?"

"Banez and I would be honoured to take part Ebrithil."

"Excellent. The Agaetí Blödhren is in two weeks time. I shall notify Arya Drötting within the hour and we shall depart for Du Weldenvarden at dawn. Does this sound reasonable?"

"Yes Ebrithil. We shall await you at dawn at the front gate."

At that, Mahein departed to do his duties for that day.

"I wonder how Arya will react to us going to Ellesméra."

_"There is only one way to find out. Come, let us go and talk with her."_


	2. A Journey Into Apprehension

**A Journey Into Apprehension**

"My queen, you are requested to an audiance."

"And who may I be giving my audiance too Lord Däthedr?"

"Eragon Shur'tugal my lady".

Arya gazed upon Lord Däthedr with a guarded expresion. It had been nigh two hundred years since Arya had gazed upon the one person that held her heart. But only Firnen truly understood the affection she had for him.

"Very well, I shall be their momentarily."

At that, the elven lord walked away leaving Arya deep in thought.

"Firnen, what do you think he wants?"

_" I can not say. Go and talk with him, I am sure this he is not just contacting us just for idle talk."_

As Arya walked over to the scrying mirror, she beheld the same Eragon that she left two hundred years ago. His brown eyes pierced her soul, but not in a harsh way but rather in a soft loving way. His brown hair flowed to his shoulders.

_"Atra esterni ono thelduin, Arya Drötting."_

_"Un du evarinya ono varda, Eragon Shur'tugal."_

_"Mor'rana lifa unin hjarta onr." _ Finished Eragon.

_"And what may I do for you Eragon?"_

_"Arya Drötting, Saphira and I as well as fellow rider and dragon Mahein and Banez are planing on coming to_ _Ellesméra for the Agaetí Blödhren."_

Arya was taken back. In the many years since they had departed, they had only exchanged but a few letters adressing the riders and Alagaesia. She yearned to see him in person.

_"I would be honored for you and your fellow Shur'tugal to come and celebrate here in Ellesméra, when may we be expecting you and company?"_

_"We are leaving at dawn so that we have plenty of time to fly there and to rest."_

_"Very well, I shall see you soon"_

At that, Arya saw a hint of a smile before she walked away.

"Firnen, Eragon and Saphira are coming in a weeks time."

She was shocked at the amount of passion and excitment that he possessed to see the one dragon that held his heart. She knew, he knew that Saphira still possessed the same feelings back towards him. How he knew? She knew not.

"I can only wonder if Eragon feels the same way as I feel about him. In the years I knew him, he would moon after me but I treated him horribly. What if he had fallen for another rider?"

_"Oh Arya, Do not be so hasty." _He said. _"That night on the boat, I felt the power of you speaking his true name, and his name spoke volumes of the passion he had for you. Do not be so quick to dissuade yourself. When the time comes, you and he shall realize how much you have missed eachother and how much you two truly love eachother."_

"You are right. Come Firnen, let us fly and enjoy this fine evening we have before us.

The sun was emerging from the edge of the world. Great hues of yellow, red and orange shone across the ocean making the water sparkle with a glorius sheen of brilliance.

_"Come little one, we must meet Mahein and Banez."_

"Aye let's go." he replied.

In a few moments, Eragon and Saphira had left their great house on the bluffs and flew to the front gates of Dragonhold. There, Eragon saw the great purple dragon shining in the rays of dawn. And beside him Mahein waited.

"Are you ready? Mahein?"

"Yes Ebrithil"

At once the two riders and their dragons flew from Hartke Island. Two Hundred years though Eragon. Two Hundred years since I had last seen the Spine or the Hadarac Desert. But most importantly Arya. My love I am coming. For five days they flew, following the Edda river. Great anticipation built up within Eragon and Saphira. Mahein or Banez could never begin to understand what drove their masters. But aside from anticipation, Saphira and Eragon where both nervous. Eragon never understood how Saphira knew Firnen still loved her deeply. When he would question her, she would simply just reply, I just know. He wished he was that sure about Arya. But he couldn't help but wonder if he she had found a more suitable partner. On the fifth day of leaving Hartke Island, they had reached the Hadarac Desert.

"Saphira, we are home once more" he said with a great grin that spread across his face.

She growled in agreement. Eragon could tell that she was in a hurry to get to to Ellesméra. He too was in a hurry. For another three days, they flew. And flew and flew. Eragon could feel Saphira begin to tire, even Marhein and Banez took notice but did not comment. Saphira refused to stop especially on the morning of the third day when they saw the great emerald forest. The forest that beckoned to them, that begged for them to come closer. By mid day, they had could see Ellesméra.

"Saphira? Shall we announce our arrival?"

Within a second, Saphira unleashed a roar that would scare any that stood in her way. But it was also tinted with desperation. Desperation for an answer. After a minute, a roar resounded from the woods below them.

_"They should be here soon any day now!"_

"Yes Firnen they should" She replied with a smile. She couldn't help but feel happy for Firnen.

_"What's wrong Arya?"_

"I am just nervous to see him again. When he looked upon me, his eyes had so much hurt and angst in them. But at the same time, he looked upon me with such love and care. I just wanted to cry and let him hold me. I wanted to lay with him and listen to the sound of his heart beating. I wanted to kiss him."

_"Oh partner of my heart, he must surley feel the same."_

"No. If I was him I would feel upset and hurt. Not once did we try to go and visit him and see the riders home. Not once did we go to see the wild dragons."

_"No we did not. But if we had gone to visit, I know that I could not have left and I know you could not bear to leave him a second time."_

Firnen was right. Arya could never bring herself to leave him again a second time.

"Firnen, I don't know if I can bear to see him leave again. I really don't. I almost want to curse him for coming. Because my heart aches." A tear began to slide down her cheek.

Not a moment later, they heard a roar. A roar that looked for a reply. One that could never be ignored. It was the roar of greif, sadness, but also joy and happiness. It echoed across the entire city. In an instant, Firnen unleashed a reply. Arya could feel the excitment wash through him.

_"Come, let us go meet them."_

Arya quickly hopped onto Firnens back and wiped her tears away. Eragon was here.

As Saphira landed, Eragon qucikly spotted Firnen. He had grown, although not as big as Saphira, he was close. Beside him stood the person he both dreaded and was most excited to see. She looked radiant. In his opinion, more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. But upon closer inspection, he could tell something was wrong. She had been crying. She may have been able to hide it from most people, but not him. He knew.

_"Atra esterni ono thelduin, Arya Drötting."_

_"Un du evarinya ono varda, Eragon Shur'tugal."_

_"Mor'rana lifa unin hjarta onr." Finished Eragon._

Mahein too repeated the same phrase to the queen.

"Hello Saphira, it has been to long."

_"Well met indeed Arya."_

"And you too Banez, it is a pleasure to welcome both you and your rider back to Ellesméra. Especially on this momentus occasion."

_"Thank you Queen Arya, it is a pleasure to return" _Rumbled the dragon.

"Come, let us feast! You all must be tired and famished from your long flight. We have prepared a feast in your honor Shur'tugals."

"Thank you much Arya Drötting." Replied Eragon.

Arya and Eragon both held the gaze. Her beautiful green eyes saw through his soul. He wanted to do nothing more than to hold her and whisper her true name to her. But formalities had to stand. Especially infront of all the lords and ladies. At once, Firnen and Saphira flew off together after Eragon and deposited his things. A servant took his belongings to his house, the very house that Vrael once lived in. Maheins stuff was taken to Tialdarí Hall. Although Mahein was from Silthrim, Eragon could see that he was happy to be back in Du Weldenvarden. A giant table was set outside where all the nobles gathered. At the end of the table Banez sat and watched. It reminded Eragon very much of the first time he had been to Ellesméra, when it was her who sat at the very spot. The feast was merry and many questioned Eragon about Hartke Island and how the wild dragons where. But Arya was strangely queit. Everytime Eragon tried to strike a conversation with the queen, it would end as quickly as it began. It was as if she was afraid. The odd time Eragon would make eye contact with her, all he could see was fear and apprehension in her eyes. And he couldn't understand why she felt this way.


	3. What Once Was What Now Is

**What Once Was. What Now Is.**

It wasn't until late in the night when Saphira had returned to the tree house after her time with Firnen. By the time she had returned, Eragon was fast asleep. When he awoke, he didn't ask Saphira what they did for he had a hunch and she blocked those memories from him. Much to his relief. He wasn't sure if he wanted to actually witness the ferocious mating of dragons, especially with Saphira. As he rolled out of bed, he gazed upon Saphira and smiled. She was truly content. Eragon slowly made his way over the dining room table and began to have breakfast. He couldn't help but wonder why Arya had treated him like she did the other night. He carefully retraced his words and actions, trying to figure out if he had insulted her in some way or form. But from what he learned from his memories, as far as he knew, he had acted respectfully to everyone.

_"Good morning little one."_

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Saphira waking.

"Good morning Saphira, how are you feeling this morning?"

_"I am feeling happier than I have ever felt in the last two hundred years."_

Eragon let out a groan, "When you say that, I feel old and long past expired. Yet I remain as young and youthful as ever. You know, I would like to fly to the Craigs and visit Oromis and Glaedr's old house."

_"Yes"_ She considered what he had said. _"I would like to do that as well."_

"Perfect, let me wash up and we shall fly."

After Eragon had finished washing up and put on his clothes, he and Saphira flew off. Along the flight he contacted Mahein.

"Mahein, your time in Ellesméra is yours to spend how ever you wish during our stay. You are not bound by any duties."

Mahein replied curtly, "Yes Ebrithil."

As Saphira and Eragon saw the tiny hut on the Craigs, a small tear rolled down Eragons face. Sorrow welled up within Saphira. He remembered the many hours he had spent, striving to master his lessons in a matter of months. The hard work and dedication he had spent.

"I miss them Saphira. I still feel guilty and helpless. I still remember their deaths as if it was yesterday."

_"I miss them too little one. I truly do."_

Together they stood there in the face of the rising sun. A moment of peaceful solitude washed over Eragon as he breathed in the morning dew.

"But it was not all in vein. No, they did their duties and never ran from the task at hand."

_"We could not have had better teachers." _Saphira said with a sound of sorrow in her voice.

Just then, they heard a steady _Thud... Thud... Thud..._ As Eragon turned around, he saw Arya and Firnen approach them. The emerald dragon shone brilliantly in the morning light. As they landed, Eragon went to greet Arya. As we approached her, he began the traditional greeting with her.

"No Eragon, there is no need for formal greetings." She said in a professional tone.

Eragon looked at her curiously.

"I come here with Firnen at times, it helps us escape the politics and titles that surround us every day."

Firnen slowly walked his way over to Saphira and nuzzled up next to her and together they watched the sun rise. A brilliance of blue and green sparkled around the two dragons.

"Arya, what is wrong? You have become.. So distant."

Arya simply gazed at Eragon with a guarded expression.

"You are what's wrong." She said. Her tone was harsh and it caught Eragon off guard. "You show up after two hundred years! You just come walking back as if NOTHING HAPPENED!"

Eragon was taken back, even Firnen and Saphira gazed up at her. Eragon had never seen her this upset in all the years he had known her.

"Arya, I apologize if I did something to offend or insult you.."

She cut him off, "For the remainder of your time here, do not moon after me. Do not seak me. And do not expect to talk to me in a friendly matter." At that she walked off and climbed onto Firnen. As she flew off, she gazed at Eragon with anger and sorrow with in her eyes.

"Saphira, what just happened..?" Eragon was simply astonished. He couldn't understand, just like the night before.

_"I do not know little one. Humans and Elves, you are all so strange. One minute you love each other, the other, you are prepared to kill each other."_

"I thought maybe after all this time, she might be happy to see me! You know better than anyone Saphira! You know how much I hurt when we left! You know I have dreamt of her, thought of her and done nothing but gaze at the one farith of her that I own!" Tears began to streak down his face. He simply could not believe what had transpired.

_"Come little one" _She said in a soothing tone. _"Let us go and explore Ellesméra. This is now a sad place. Let us be happy."_

"I can not pretend to be happy Saphira. Especially when she is so close, yet so far away from me."

Saphira did her best to comfort him but she knew it was best to leave him be. Through out the day, Eragon saw her walking among the shadows of the trees. Never did he dare go after her for fear of what she might do to him. She would simply glance at him with a sadness in her eyes that just to look at made Eragon want to hold her and cry. Yet he refrained. As he and Saphira walked, they found themselves standing before the Menoa Tree.

_"I still don't know what it is she took from us Eragon."_

"Aye, neither do I. I fear we may never know."

They stood their in the shade of the tree, gazing upon it as if an unsolved riddle. Trying to discern the tree's secrets.

"I should scry Blodhgarm. Make sure everything is at it is."

_"No little one, I think you should not. You need to relax and find some peace of mind. Do not be troubled."_

"You are right, I think I'll retire back to the house and work on my presentation for the Agaetí Blödhren"

_"What are you going to prepare?" _Saphira asked as they made their way back to the tree house.

"I have an idea, but I am not sharing." Eragon replied with a smirk. "You're just going to have to wait and find out!"


	4. Whispers In The Night

**Whispers In The Night**

The next day, Eragon began to work on his project for the Agaetí Blödhren with diligence. He wanted nothing more than to forget about the troubles of his heart. As he walked to the second story, he sat at his desk. He remembered the story that he wrote for the last Agaetí Blödhren he had attended. _In the land of Durza_ he thought. Oh how long ago it was when people began to call him Shadeslayer. When he was crippled from when Durza cut open his back. He remembered when he awoke, Murtagh, Angela and Arya stood by him. Arya looked at him with such sorrow and care, but then it was merely the care of a friend. Now she had revealed the true extent of her feelings for him and it disconcerted him. I need to clear my mind he thought. He got up and walked among Ellesméra alone. Saphira was with Firnen yet again and he felt jealous. It reminded him of when she first learned of Glaedr and how she never payed any attention to him.

Eragon strolled through the woods as a stranger. More elves flooded into the city as the Agaetí Blödhren was only three days away. Before he realized where his feet had swept him off too, Eragon found himself at the sparring fields. At the end he saw Mahein practicing his swordsman ship with a fellow elf. Eragon slowly walked over.

"Greetings Mahein"

"Good morning Ebrithil" he replied with a curt nod.

"Mahein, may I ask you something personal?"

Mahein looked upon his master with curiosity.

"Of course master"

"Are you happy being a rider?"

The tone of Eragons voice had caught Mahein off gaurd.

"Oh course Ebrithil. I could not be more blessed! Banez is my best friend and I doubt I could be any closer with any one in the whole of Alagaesia. Why do you ask such troubling things?"

"I have.. not been entirly myself being back here at home."

"Banez and I have noticed. But we felt it was not our place to comment. We see how you gaze upon the queen and we see that there is so much more than the both of you let on."

Eragon seemed taken back. His expression revealed more than he had wanted.

"Do not worry Ebrithil. As far as I know, it is only Banez and I who noticed this. If you would excuse me, I must complete my project for the Agaetí Blödhren"

Mahein quickly strolled past his master. For the remainder of the day, Eragon sat in his study and worked on his presentation for the Agaetí Blödhren. Eragon lay alone in his bed that night. Saphira had gone off with Firnen for the night. He lay there gazing at the wall for hours unable to find sleep. He was still going over his fight with Arya in his mind. He just wanted things to be normal with her. Maybe if he hadn't left he thought. Maybe if she hadn't became queen. Maybe, maybe, maybe. He couldn't dwell on things that could have been but rather dwell on things that have come to be. Slowly Eragon drifted into another realm. One where his dreams would sooth his sorrows and his heart.

Slowly step by step, a stranger began to walk towards Eragons house. They where wrapped in a simple black cloak with the hood up. With so few elves out at this time of night, the stranger was able to walk without the fear of being confronted. The few elves that happened across this strangers path never saw them. For the stranger would quickly blend in with the shadows of the night. Step by step, they began to climb the steps of Eragons house. Slowly, with a slight hesitation. Within moments, the stranger had reached the door and opened it and walked through, without a knock. The stranger ever so quietly walked towards the bed where the lord of the dragon riders now lay, fast asleep. His dragon was no where to be seen. In an instant, Eragon yanked Brisingr from it's sheath, rolled over and pointed the deadly blue sword at the strangers throat. The stranger simply stood there, rooted in place. They showed no ounce of fear.

"Who are you?" Snarled Eragon.

"Someone who loves you." Came a simple reply in the ancient language.

"Arya?" Eragon asked in disbelief. His eyes wide.

At that moment, the stranger cast back their hood and their stood Arya. Her emerald eyes pierced the night, while her dark hair cast down her back. Slowly Eragon put down his sword, not knowing what to say.

"Arya.."

"The reason why I never kept in contact with you, is because I could not bare to loose you again. The reason why I never made an attempt to visit you and the riders, the reason why I was so upset with you the other day. I just couldn't bare to loose you a second time." All the while she cried as she said this. "I thought that if I guarded myself and buried my feelings for you, If I distanced myself from you, when you left back for Hartke Island, I could let you go again. But I just can't bring myself to do that." She stood their sobing.

Slowly Eragon crawled out of bed in naught but his underwear. He slowly walked over to Arya and took off her cloak. She wore nothing but a black undershit and pants. She shivered a little at his touch and gazed into his soft brown eyes. He slowly took her hands and guided her onto his bed and wrapped her with his blankets so she would be warm. Slowly he leaned over and whispered her true name ever so quietly into here ear. He felt a shiver run down her spine. Slowly she repsonded in the same manner. Eragon reached up and wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb. He slowly held her cheek and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Do you truly love me?" asked Eragon. He had to know for sure.

"More than you could ever know" she whispered back.

Eragon more sure than he had ever been before in his enire life slowly leaned towards her. Arya slowly closed her eyes and began to lean towards him. Slowly their lips met. Eragon explored her soft lips and playfully bit her bottom lip. No longer crying, she replied with passion. Slowly things began to heat up. One was fighting for domanance over the other as they each tried to get on top of eachother. Eragons hands began to slide under her shirt and explore her body. It was so smooth and beautiful. Soon their breathing began to become raggad and they began to sweat but neither let the other go. Slowly Arya and Eragons clothes became a pile on the floor and they lay their naked. And they began.

As the sun rose the next morning, he lay their holding Arya in his arms. He lay there and watched her sleep, ever so peacefully and fit. Her body slowly rising and lowering with each breath she took. Eragon began to slowly stroke her shoulder and leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back ever so softly.

"Good morning" he whispered in her ear.

"Good morning" she whispered back.

Together they lay their gazing into each others eyes, wishing the moment to last forever.

"Every minute, of every day, of every month, of every year. I thought of you. You never left my heart Arya, you.."

Slowly she put a finger over his lips, much as she had done before they parted ways on the boat. Eragon moved her finger and held her hand.

"I love you Arya, more than you could ever know."

"I love you Eragon, more than you realize." She replied, with a small smile on her face.

"Promise me Eragon, promise me you will never leave me. Promise you will always love me."

"Arya Svit-Kona. As long as their is an ounce of breath, as along as my heart still beats, I will walk to the ends of the world for you and only you."

Slowly a tear began to streak down her face. Eragon frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Eragon, it is not a tear of sadness, but a tear of joy." she said with a smile.

Together they lay in each others embrace, warm and content until duties called. After another hour, Arya crawled out from under the warm blankets and from her lovers embrace.

"Where are you going?"

"Eragon, it would not look becoming if the queen was found in the lord dragon riders bed." She said with a smile.

"But before you go.."

Eragon slowly crawled out from the sheets and cupped her face in his hands and slowly kissed her neck slowly and made his way to her soft red lips. Slowly he released her and let her get dressed. And with one last glance, she departed him the house.


	5. Warnings

**Warnings**

The whole valley was covered in snow, from Therinsford to Carvahall, one could only see a world of white. A world where no green would be granted quarter for another three months. All along this valley, lay the spine, the great mountain range of Northern Alagaesia and within this mountain range stood a lonely wooden hall. Over the years, the people of Palancar Valley had begun to call this great hall the last hearth to the North for past this great hall was naught but wilderness and the great unknown. And within this hall lived a myth, a legend. The dragon Thorn and his rider Murtagh. For the past 200 years, they had lived in peace, assisting the valley when trouble arose and when called for advice.

Murtagh looked up from his desk, there was a sharp knock at the door. He knew that something was amiss for no one came to him in person unless the need was great. When ever he was needed, he was simply scryed. As Murtagh opened the door, he beheld the Earl of Palancar Valley before him. A tall muscular man with brown eyes, short greying hair and a black beard.

"Murtagh, I have urgent matters to discuss with you." Said the man.

"I assumed so since it is no easy task coming to my hall, especially in the winter. Come sit." Murtagh motioned towards the great hearth. Fifteen feet high it stood and ten feet wide and the fire never went out. Soon the stranger was warm and had regained some colour in his cheeks.

"Come Indo, tell me what is wrong."

Indo slowly looked into the Murtaghs eyes. All Murtagh could see was fear reflect back at him.

"It started only a month ago. A hunting expedition went missing in the Spine. Six men. We thought that the Urgals had taken them. So I ordered a force of a fifty men to go and hunt the Urgals and get these men back. Naught eight days later, only three returned." Indo slowly became pale. "We asked them what had happened, where are the rest of the men? We could get nothing from them for they had lost their sense of minds. After that we dared not venture into the Spine and set up patrols and put men on our borders. But soon not men but women and children as well have begun to dissapear from their homes."

Murtagh listened to Indo with concern.

"Thorn, do you know anything about this?"

"_Nay. I do not venture within fifty leagues of any town or village when I hunt. Nor have I seen anything while out flying."_

"No neither have I. Indo, return back to Carvahall and I shall contact Eragon Shur'tugal. Perhaps he might have an insight to this."

"Thank you Shur'tugal, I appreciate it."

"It is not a problem, Thorn and I shall fly to you once we have discussed this with him."

The last couple of days had been a blur for Eragon. He and Saphira had been busy preparing what they would present at the Agaetí Blödhren. But during this time, he and Arya had cherished time together although in secret for Arya had to maintain her duty as Queen and had to play the part. But when formalities where unnecessary, Her and Eragon enjoyed each other's embrace. When the time for the Agaetí Blödhren finally arrived, Eragon was excited to once again experience it, especially with not just the women he loved but two other fellow dragon riders. Mahein and Banez had only experienced the celebration in Dragonhold but never under the Menoa Tree. After Arya had presented a lovely song that made him want to laugh yet weep and Mahein had presented a portrait of all the dragons and their riders, Eragon was up.

"I feel that even though two hundred years have passed for me, I am still the same 'unfinished' boy that once stood under this tree reading a story of my accomplishments. But I do have much spare time on my hands and I have crafted this."

Eragon unveiled a simple scroll within his hands.

"Here, in my hands, I present what I claim to be a vast collection of words in the Ancient Language. You will find no other collection like this in all of Alagaesia. Only in Dragonhold will you find anything this close."

Everyone around eyed the scroll with wonder and envy. The scroll was almost four times as big as any other dictionary the elves had in their libraries.

"Thank you Eragon Shur'tugal for this gift. We shall study and learn from it"

"Thank you Queen Arya, your praise is much appreciated"

Eragon looked into her vast Emerald eyes, she gazed back with a look of love and approval.

"Come!" Exclaimed the Queen. "It is time for he Caretakers, Iduna and Neya."

Slowly the two elf women unclasped the cloaks that covered their bodies and began to sway in unison.

Eragon whispered to Mahein and Banez."Watch closely, this is important in your hertiage as dragon and rider" He remebered when Oromis had whispered the same thing to him many years ago.

Soon, the womens tempo had grown faster and more intense and slowly the great dragon tattoo came to life. It slowly peeled it's way off the elves bodies but remained connected by the tail. The great dragon roared and unleashed a torrent of fire from it's maw before turning towards Eragon.

"_You have done much since the last Agaetí Blödhren Eragon Shadeslayer." _Eragon looked around, he could see that the dragon was projecting it's thoughts to everyone. _"This time instead of a gift, we bring a warning. An ancient evil is awakening within the very bowels of the world. Alagaesia once again has need for the Dragon Riders."_

"But what is this evil? Please. Tell me!" Exclaimed Eragon.

"_Look for your brother. For he will lead you." _

Slowly the Dragon began to float backwards; pulled in by the elves as their dancing started to slow down.

Saphira spoke up. _"Please shiny scales. Is there no more you can tell us?" _

"_You are our last hope.."_ it said with a faint whisper. Then the music and dancing stopped and the massive dragon was no more.

Everyone was shocked at what had just happened, puzzled at what the ancient evil could be.

"We shall hold council tomorrow and deliberate on what has been said for right now we are all weary. The Agaetí Blödhren is now at an end." Stated the Queen.

As Eragon and Saphira began to make their way back to their house, he felt Arya enter his mind.

"_I shall be at your quarters at midnight"_ Before Eragon could reply, she had withdrawn her presence. Eragon looked over and saw Mahein and Banez talking. He needed to talk to Mahein.

"Mahein, come."

"Yes Ebrithil?"

"I need you to contact the riders. I feel it is time for the riders to truly return to Alagaesia. I want every rider except for ten. I will allow you to choose, they shall stay and guard the elders and the eggs."

"Yes master, I shall attend to this at once."

That night, Eragon lay in bed, waiting and listening for her. Slowly he heard his door open and felt her slowly slide into bed beside him.

"Hello my love" she said and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I hate that we must do this in secret" muttered Eragon.

"You know why we must" she replied.

He gave a small sigh and kissed her again.

"Do you really think that Murtagh knows what this ancient evil is? Do you know anything about this?"

"No" she said. "I don't and if I did you know I would tell you right away. I feel we must find Murtagh and talk to him. I don't think we have any other choice."

"I agree, I need to talk to my brother."

**_A/N**

Hey guys, sorry it's taken me a while to update, I have football every night after school and tuesdays and thursdays I have night school after practice. I'll try to update more. Sorry that this chapter as well as the others are so short. I'm not that strong of a writer and I hate short chapters yet I find myself writing short chapters. The next one shall be nice and long! As you can tell I've decided to expand on the story, still ExA action but I'm excited to share what I've got planned!


	6. Revelations

**Revelations**

Eragon sighed as he sat among the elven council. He always hated attending war councils during what the next generation of the golden age had come to call the great war. He found them long and drawn out. He just wanted to act instead of sitting around and exchaning pleasentries. He glanced over at Arya, queen of the Elves and Shur'tugal, bonded with the emerald dragon Firnen. Over two weeks had passed since the Agaetí Blödhren. Since then, Eragon had went to the nearest mirror after the dragons warning and contacted Blödhgarm back on Hartke Island, who over the years had become bonded to a deep ocean blue dragon named Sham'rung. Eragon had asked Blödhgarm to bring the eldest of riders with him along with the Eldunari. Of the eldest riders, Blödhgarm brought six more with him. Two Urgals, Nashkar who was a Kull and bonded to a brown Dragon named Gaskell, and Gyiam who was bonded to a golden Dragon named Jarta, oddly enough they where brothers. Along with them came a male Dwarf named Rhodin who was bonded to a purple dragon named Ignurm, a Human rider, Sara who was bonded to a stark white dragon named Lumos, and two Elven riders, one male and one female. The female was named Sheual who was bonded to a red Dragon named Thelduin and the man was named Istalri who was bonded to a a black Dragon named Valdr. With Blödhgarm they flew straight to Ellesméra to meet with Eragon and Mahein.

"We must send out riders at once to Ilirea and from there we must send them throughtout the land to find this evil!" Exclaimed Lord Däthedr.

Many of the elven council nodded in agreement as well as a couple of the riders. Eragon stole a glance at Arya to try and figure out what she was thinking, but she had always been most adept at having an emotionless face.

Eragon spoke up, "I plan on flying to Palancar valley to talk with the Earl Indo and my brother Murtagh. He scryed me not long after the Agaetí Blödhren and informed me that people have been vanishing and are never to be heard of again."

Sara looked particularly troubled by this information for she lived in Therinsford.

Then Arya, who had been deep in thought throught the council and never uttered a single word while analyzing everything that was said spoke up. "I shall fly to Ilirea to consult with King Delaney about this. I fear that this dark presence that is felt through out the land is not just affecting humans. I believe that this malice will strike at all races. I think it is time that all the races came together once again for the first time in over 200 years."

There where murmers of approval as the coucil acknowledged the wisdom of the elven queen.

_"We must be careful during these uncertain times" _Saphira growled. _"Our prey strike from the shadows where we can not see them; thin ice we tread on. We must wait for this coward to show himself before we can find a weakness and strike"_ Many of the Elves eyed Saphira with respect.

"Yes brightscales you are correct but we can not afford to sit around while this shadow covers Alagaesia. We must begin searching for the villan!"

Eragon knew Lord Däthedr was right.

_"Pointed-Ears Däthedr is wise, but he is no hunter." _ Saphira uttered to Eragon.

_"No he may not be master of the hunt like you Saphira but he has countless years of wisdom on us. To ignore his advice would be rather dumbfounded"_

Saphira hummed with pleasure at being called master of the hunt.

"Here is what I purpose." Eragon stated. "I shall send a rider to each respective leader. Rhodin and Ignurm shall consult with king Orik, my foster brother. I believe Rhodin will be effective at persuadiung King Orik since Rhodin is of the Ingeitum clan. Sara and I shall fly to Palancar Valley to learn what we can. Since she is from Therinsford and I from Carvahall, we know the land around Palancar Valley like no others here. Nashkar shall fly to the Herdrall with Gaskell and Istalri and Valdr shall fly to King Wilhelm in Surda." Eragon then turned to Blödhgarm, "Blödhgarm, I would like you and Mahein to fly along the Spine to see if anything is amis. Talk to the locals, see if they have noticed anything unusual. Sheual, I would like you and Gyiam to scout around Ceunon. The North holds many secrets and unexplored lands. I only know of Murtagh and Thorn who have explored the Northen regions to any great extent. After two weeks time, we shall all meet in Ilirea and consult with the representatives of all races and discuss all we have found. We **must** act quickly and efficiently." Eragon looked around the room, looking for anyone to challenge him as head rider. He looked each elf and rider directly into their eyes but challenged him. When he gazed upon Arya, he could see the worry in her eyes. He would talk to her later.

"Eragon Shur'tugal, I believe that you are no longer the poor farm boy from Carvahall nor the Dragon Rider that killed the dark king. You have grown wise, both you and Saphira. I believe I can safely say that none here object to your plan." Spoke Däthedr.

"I agree with Lord Däthedr. I find Eragon Shur'tugals plan acceptable unless anyone can come up with something else?" She paused for a moment, her one eyebrow raised looking around the council. When no one spoke she resumed. "Since we have no other business to discuss, this council is at an end." With Arya's word, the Elven lords began to file out of the room along with the other riders. Eragon wished he had the rest of the riders with him, but he felt that for this, only his first students, his most powerful riders would be of use. And should they all fall, there where riders still on Hartke Island along with some Eldunari that elected to stay behind and take over should Eragon and the other master riders fall. A pre-caution Eragon had set up with them after establishing the new home of the riders.

_"Saphira, should we all pass into the void, I know that the riders legacy shall live on."_

_"Do not fret little one, we shall defeat this masked enemy." _She replied in a sure tone.

Eragon turned and looked into her large Sapphire eye.

_"But I fear that this is something that is much more powerful than Galbatroix ever was" _he said in a sad tone.

_"But you also forget Eragon, we have both become much stronger for the past two centuries. Besides, I have never lost a battle" _Saphira gave a snort.

Eragon gave out a long hearty laugh. _"Oh the pride of a dragon" _ He said with a smile as he patted her neck. Saphira gave a small growl at Eragon. Slowly Eragon felt the presence of Arya and Firnen approach from behind.

"Come" she said, "let us go and consult with the Eldunari."

Eragon conceeded and allowed her to lead him to his house where they could discuss in private with the elder dragons that since Blödhgarm's arrival, had been floating behind Saphira in a small speck of space floating behind her. Once they had entered the tree house, Arya cast spells that prevented anyone from eavesdropping on their private conversation.

_"Old ones" _Began Eragon. _"Do any of you possess the wisdom to solve this riddle?"_

_"I do not know of this great malice that stalks this land Eragon, but I do advise you to tread softly."_

_"Yes Umaroth-Elda, It just bothers me that no manuscripts even speak of this threat."_

_"This could be a new threat, one that has risen after the fall" _ Stated Glaedr.

_"Possibly, I just don't kn.."_

_"Listen closley Eragon Kingkiller for I shall not repeat myself again." _ Said a deep voice that belonged to one of the ancient Eldunari named Stonewings. _"This is an ancient evil that once stalked the land since before Eragon Peacekeeper found Bid'Daum. Before the elves had set foot in Alagaesia, there was an evil dragon who sought to be master of the sky and ground. I shall not utter his name since the name itself invokes evil. Using his mind and magic, he turned some of what you know as 'The Grey Folk' into his own personal hunters. Originally, these certain ones he had taken and twisted where Dragon Priests and worshiped us and gave reverance to us. They where the most sinsiter of beings to ever stalk this land after he bent them to his will. They where worse than the Ra'zac. In total twelve there were. They did his bidding against us dragons that fought against him. They nearly destroyed our race."_

Eragon stood there dumbfounded at the information he was given.

_"Strongwing-Elda, what happened to these Dragon Preists?"_

_"We fought on an Island, Vroengard it was later named. After many years, we cast down the evil dragon whos name shall not be uttered and they vanished. When the riders where established, we passed this information to Eragon Peacekeeper. He decided to make the riders home of Doru Araeba on Vroengard, the last known location of the preists. Together, us wild dragons and the new riders strove to make sure these preists did not re-emerge and attack during both, our and the elves vulnrability after our war with the elves. We thought them dead, we where wrong."_

"We must ralley all races" muttered Arya. "If what the Eldunari say is right, they could destroy Alagaesia!"

_"The evil one endowed these wretches to have the power of ten dragons. They have emerged once more I believe to bring back the dark dragon lord. The most dangerous is the High Priest, Dragmork. He is more powerful than all of them combined and the even the weakest one could have out matched Galbatroix."_

Eragon suppresed a shudder. He could not fully comprehend what he was being told.

_"Saphira, Do you think those people we saw when we went to Vroengard where the Dragon Priests?"_

_"I do not know little one, they could be.."_

_"Wait, you saw people on Vroengard?" _Asked Umaroth

_"Yes Ebrithil, Glaedr saw them as well"_

_"Aye it is true" _the great golden Dragon rumbled.

_"This disturbs me as well as others" _Began Umaroth. _"For none of us have sensed these people on the Island."_

_"Aye this troubles me too since you could all affect happenings in Alagaesia from so far away yet could no sense these people right on your door step" _Stated Eragon.

_"Crafty these hunters must be, skilled in hiding themselves in plain sight." _Growled Saphira.

"No one else can know of this" He stated. "At least until the council of nations. Then the leaders and riders may have a right to know, but for now, we must wait."

Saphira growled in agreement.

"I to agree. If this piece of information where to spread, there would be anarchy through out Alagaesia and these priests I'm sure would use it to their advantage."

They all sat there, thinking of what they had been told. 

_"Firnen has finished hunting and awaits me by Oromis's hut. He and I shall by on the craigs tonight. I shall see you both in the morning" _ Saphira said to both Arya and Eragon.

"_I love you Saphira"_

_"You too little one. Sleep well."_ She hummed.

As she flew off with the Eldunari, Eragon stood up and walked to the window and let out a sigh. Slowly he felt two hands slowly wrap around his waist and felt Arya's head rest on his shoulder.

"It seems we never get much time alone" he whispered has he put his hands on hers.

"No, but when we are alone, I cherish it above all else" she whispered back.

"Arya, I'm scared. I have not felt this fear since the war. I'm scared to loose Saphira, and I'm scared to loose you." he said and turned around and looked her in her shimmering emerald eyes.

"But you won't loose us, for we shall never ever leave you." she replied.

"But what if I'm not strong enough! What if these preists take all that I hold dear to me, what If I where to die Arya? What if **you **where to die? I could not live another moment without you, my love."

"Oh Eragon, Do not despair" she slowly put her hand on his cheek. "While we still have hope, we still have time to love and strive for a better future. No you alone may not be strong enough to defeat this shadow. But unlike against Galbatroix, you have myself and Firnen, Murtagh and Thorn, not to mention the rest of the riders that never existed then. You should not have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders for you no longer have to carry this burden alone." She said while gazing into his brown eyes. She gave him a confident smile and kissed him softly. Eragon kissed her back fiercly, afraid that he would never kiss her again. "Now come." She said as she pulled away and slowly pulled him towards the bed, all the while undressing him. "Let us rest for tomorrow we have a long journey ahead of us and it shall not be easy."

As they undressed and lay beneath the blankets, they held each other as if it they would never see each other again. He felt her soft lips explore his and they gazed into each others eyes. Eragon whispered her true name quietly in her ear and felt her shiver. Arya leaned over and replied in kind and felt the satisfaction of feeling her friend, her partner, her one and only love shiver. Slowly but surley they drifted off to sleep as the great moon and the many stars watched over the two doomed lovers.

**A/N**

Alright guys, I once again apologize for my lack of updating. You see I can only really write when the mood strikes me and lately, it's struck me when I'm not able to write! But I have pushed onward! Hopefully, one of you mentioned that Arya was a bit out of character in a previous chapter so I attemtped to keep her as CP originally had her. (personality wise that is.) Anyways, hopefully you enjoy this chapter, I am slowly building up! Next chapter you will see some more of Murtagh I promise and maybe some others! Review, let me know what`s up and I shall update hopefully sooner with a just as long or longer chapter! Thank you for your patience!


End file.
